Princess from the moon
by Lim Chan Neul
Summary: Dia adalah seorang putri. Dia adalah seorang putri yang berasal dari kerajaan bulan. Dia adalah seorang putri yang harus menjalankan hukuman dari sang Raja dengan turun ke bumi. #IchiRukiDay #FtiL


**Princess From The Moon**

(Based story from Putri Kaguya)

version Arisa Narahashi

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**.

.

.

.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, etc.

* * *

Summary:

Dia adalah seorang putri. Dia adalah seorang putri yang berasal dari kerajaan bulan. Dia adalah seorang putri yang harus menjalankan hukuman dari sang Raja dengan turun ke bumi. #IchiRukiDay #FtiL

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, pemuda bersurai_ orange_ itu, Kurosaki Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya sebelum duduk di tempat tidur _king-size_ yang tertutupi oleh seprai berwarna biru laut dengan motif bintang di setiap sisinya.

Ichigo menghela napasnya, ketika hangatnya sinar matahari musim panas menerpa kulit tubuhnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang agak –sedikit berantakan. Dibukanya tirai panjang yang menutupi jendela besar yang menghadap kearah taman. Sinar matahari semakin leluasa memasuki kamar bernuansa _Eropa_ itu. Semilir angin ia rasakan semakin menusuk tulang, membuatnya tersadar jika musim belum berganti. Diliriknya kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar berwarna putih itu.

_10 Juni_

Ichigo mengambil _sweater _merah yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Segera diambilnya juga _smartphone_ berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jari-jarinya menekan angka-angka yang sepertinya sudah ia hafal di memori otaknya.

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut_

Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan sembari menunggu panggilannya diterima oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ohayou, Onii_-chan_."

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu itu menyapa sang kakak yang masih berkutat dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

"Ohayou, Suzu. Dimana Oyaji dan Karin?"

Gadis bermanik senada dengan rambutnya tersebut menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya di dapur. "Otou-san sedang bersiap-siap di kamar. Sedangkan _nee-chan_ pergi untuk olahraga pagi di taman depan."

Hanya anggukan yang didapat dari sang kakak, gadis bernama Suzu itu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda di dapur.

Ichigo masih setia menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Sudah hampir lima menit namun panggilannya tidak terjawab. Merasa kesal, ia berjanji tidak akan menelepon lagi kalau panggilan ke sepuluhnya ini tidak terjawab juga.

_Tuut...Tuut..._

"_Moshi-moshi..." _terdengar suara seorang gadis diseberang sana. _Kamii-sama_, apakah Ichigo harus bersumpah dulu kalau panggilannya tidak terjawab?

"Ohayou, _**chibi**_..." Ya itulah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki jika ia merasa kesal. Memanggil nama seseorang yang bukan merupakan nama sebenarnya. Mantap dan penuh penekanan.

Merasa diejek, sang lawan bicara tidak tinggal diam, dengan segera kata-kata seperti _baka, mikan, aneh_ terdengar dari telepon seberang.

"Hei...Hei... Sudah hentikan, Rukia. Apa kau tidak bosan bertengkar pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Ichigo segera menetralisir suasana. Bukan karena ia kalah berdebat tetapi karena ia tidak ingin perdebatan itu terus berlanjut sehingga mengganggu anggota keluarganya yang ternyata sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

"_Bukannya kau duluan yang memulainya, Ichigo?"_

"Oh, ayolah... Kau yang membuatku kesal karena panggilanku tak segera kau angkat, nona Kuchiki."

"_Bukankah kau baru mencoba menghubungiku sepuluh kali, Ichigo? Kemarin kau masih bertahan sampai menghubungiku lima belas kali."_ Sang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak diketahui Ichigo. Senyum jahil penuh kebanggaan.

"Tch, dasar tidak manis" gerutu pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Untungnya sang lawan bicara tidak mendengar gerutuan pemuda itu. "Aku tunggu kau ditempat kita berempat biasanya bertemu. Ingat, jangan terlambat, Rukia. Aku tidak mau jika harus menunggu dirimu dengan pasangan aneh itu." Ichigo tersenyum lembut saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sang adik Suzu dan Karin tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah aneh sang kakak. Isshin Kurosaki sang ayah menari-nari gembira sembari memeluk poster jumbo mendiang sang istri. "Masaki, kau akan segera mendapatkan seorang menantu!" teriak Isshin bersemangat. Ichigo yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera melemparkan sebuah buku telepon yang sangat tebal ke arah sang ayah.

"_Baiklah, Ichi. Aku tidak akan telat"_, jawab Rukia, gadis bermanik violet itu. Wajahnya merona mendengar kata-kata ayah dari seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Janee.." ucap sang Kurosaki muda itu. Ditutupnya smarthphone miliknya. Segera ia mengambil sarapannya, bergabung dengan kedua adik dan ayahnya. Senyum belum hilang dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Ah, menambah ketampanan sang Kurosaki junior.

-OO-

Kuchiki Mansion

Sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya tradisional jepang itu berdiri kokoh. Dikelilingi taman yang luas dan ditumbuhi dengan rumput hijau dan berbagai macam tanaman tropis menambah kesan asri. Disebelah kanan dari rumah utama tersebut, terdapat jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya merupakan kolam ikan koi yang ternyata adalah peliharaan sang pemilik rumah.

Tak jauh dari kolam tersebut, terlihatlah seorang gadis yang berawakan mungil dengan surai hitam sedang duduk santai ditempat teduh tersebut. Senyum yang sangat manis terlihat jelas saat ia melihat layar _smartphone_ berwarna putih dengan gantungan _chappy-_nya. Namun sedetik kemudian, raut wajah gadis cantik itu mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. Kedua manik violetnya menerawang jauh ke arah gemericik air kolam yang terdapat ikan koi berwarna-warni milik sang kakak. Apa yang kakak nya katakan tiga hari yang lalu mampu membuatnya sulit tidur. Menyembunyikan kantung mata dari sang kakak dengan _make up_ yang sedikit lebih tebal.

"_Ingat Rukia, waktu kita di dunia manusia tinggal seminggu lagi. Ku harap kau tidak lupa akan hal tersebut." _

Dunia manusia? Apakah itu berarti dirinya bukan manusia? Rukia memang manusia akan tetapi sebenarnya dirinya bukanlah seratus persen manusia.

Dia adalah seorang putri.

Dia adalah seorang putri yang berasal dari kerajaan bulan.

Dia adalah seorang putri yang harus menjalankan hukuman dari sang Raja dengan turun ke bumi.

"_Aku ingat, Nii-sama."_

Rukia tidak pernah melupakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak pernah lupa. Akan tetapi. . .

"_Bagus, dan jangan berhubungan terlalu serius dengan manusia terutama seorang pria."_

Tetapi, ia lupa siapa dirinya sejak ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak takut padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Disaat semua teman-temannya menjauhi Rukia karena iri dengan status kebangsawanan sang gadis, hanya Ichigo lah seorang teman yang berani mendekatinya.

Seorang pemuda yang disetiap kehadirannya mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Rukia.

Seorang pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. . .

"_Baiklah, Nii-sama. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan serius dengan manusia di bumi ini."_

Air mata Rukia menetes saat mengingat pembicaraan itu. Kata-kata terakhirnya saat berbicara empat mata dengan sang kakak berlawanan dengan keadannya yang sekarang. Ya, di sudah memiliki hubungan serius dengan seorang pemuda di bumi ini. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichi...Ichi..."

Bingung. Dia sangat bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Ichigo bila saatnya tiba nanti. Bagaimana perasaan Ichigo bila nanti Rukia pergi meninggalkannya? Apa Ichigo akan segera melupakan dirinya jika Rukia sudah kembali ke bulan sana? Diraihnya smartphone putih miliknya, benda satu-satunya yang memberikan kenangan berharga antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hari ini dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu. Apapun resikonya, ia harus jujur kepada sang kekasih pujaan.

-OO-

10 juni, pukul 11.00

Suara teriakan menggema diseluruh bagian taman bermain Karakura Park. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil bermain bergembira dengan kedua orang tuanya. Adapula pasangan kekasih yang tidak malu untuk menunjukan kasih sayang mereka dengan berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Begitu pula yang dilakukan pasangan satu ini. Lihatlah, pasangan satu ini cukup unik. Sang pria berambut orange dengan tinggi badan perfeksionis sedangkan sang kekasih seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan tinggi badan mungkin dibawah rata-rata. Jika orang lain tidak tahu mereka akan berpendapat bahwa kedua orang ini adalah kakak – adik. Ya, merekalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Tunggu sebentar, bukannya mereka berjanji untuk pergi berempat? Tetapi kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua? Berterima kasihlah kepada dua teman mereka yang sengaja membatalkan acara berempat tersebut, Isshida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihine. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama mendapatkan panggilan telepon mendadak dari sang sahabat. Dengan mudahnya, Isshida menelepon Ichigo jika dirinya tidak bisa ikut karena ada tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Ichigo tidak bodoh. Mereka satu kelas dan ia ingat jika seminggu terakhir sekolahnya itu tidak ada kegiatan mengajar karena para guru berwisata ke Hawaii. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang berbohong.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Orihime? Lima menit setelah Ichigo selesai telepon, _smartphone_ milik Rukia berbunyi. Tertera nama Orihime Inoue dilayar_ smartphone_ tersebut. Dan betul, seperti dugaan Ichigo dan Rukia, Orihime membatalkan kedatangannya di acara bermain berempat tersebut. Dan jangan tanya apa alasannya? Ya, sama seperti alasan Ishida. Tugas yang menumpuk. Oke. Bagus. Sempurna. Ya, mereka sempurna berkencan berdua sesuai seperti apa yang direncanakan pasangan Isshida dan Orihime itu. Tak apa, lagipula mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sepasang kekasih sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Ichigo, pria beriris coklat madu tersebut melirik kearah Rukia, kekasihnya. Hari ini Ichigo merasa Rukia tidak seperti biasanya. Rukia nya tidak bersemangat. Dengan spontan, diletakkannya telapak tangan yang terlihat kokoh itu di dahi mungil Rukia. Rukia segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut _nyentrik_ tersebut. Merasa dirinya membuat khawatir sang pemuda, Rukia menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kokoh tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichi. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Rukia. Lega karena sang kekasih baik-baik saja. "Oh iya, apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sontak saja tubuh Rukia sedikit bergetar namun untunglah Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Tenang. Dirinya harus tenang. "Ah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal itu nanti saja, bagaimana Ichi?" Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menikmati wahana di taman bermain ini?" Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Ichigo hanya mengernyit heran. Dirinya segera ingin tahu. "Aku ingin berfoto dengan _chappy_, Ichi." Rukia berlari kecil menghampiri boneka berbentuk kelinci putih itu. Segera dipeluknya boneka yang ia sebut _chappy_ itu. Ichigo berjalan mengikuti arah gadis mungilnya. Senyum tidak lepas dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

-OO-

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Taman bermain itu kini terlihat lebih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja. Di sudut taman bermain, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang akan menaiki salah satu wahana terfavorit bagi kaum muda di taman bermain tersebut, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bianglala.

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berada di dalam wahana bianglala tersebut. Keduanya duduk berhadapan Namun sedetik kemudian, Rukia menghadap keluar bianglala untuk menikmati pemandangan dibawah sana sedangkan Ichigo masih setia menatap paras cantik Rukia.

"Rukia, katakan hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Deg.

"..." Rukia menatap iris coklat madu Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

"I..Itu." jawab Rukia ragu. Kemudian ia eratkan genggaman tangannya, mencari sumber kekuatan dari tubuhnya sendiri. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya menggeser duduknya sedikit lebih maju agar bisa mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ichi, apa kau percaya tentang cerita Putri Kaguya, Ichi?"

Pemuda tersebut menatap heran Rukia. Aneh. Pertanyaan aneh.

"Aku percaya. Ada apa dengan putri kaguya? Bukannya dia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan bulan yang diturunkan ke bumi karena mendapat hukuman?"

Rukia menunduk. Ia ingin menangis. Bodoh. Tentu saja Ichigo tahu cerita tersebut. Dia adalah pelajar yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi di pelajaran sastra budaya Jepang.

"Kau pasti tahu akhir dari cerita sang putri, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Ichigo semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia. "Hei, apa hal penting yang ingin kau katakan itu adalah cerita tentang Putri Kaguya?" Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tidak setuju. Dia menatap iris teduh coklat madu itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku adalah Putri Kaguya tersebut, Ichi?" Rukia menatap tajam kedua mata sang kekasih.

Bercandakah? Hal itulah yang Ichigo pikirkan sekarang. Ia harus memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah kesalahan.

"Apa? Kau adalah Putri Kaguya? Jangan bercanda, Rukia!" Ichigo tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia. Pasti pikiran Rukia saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ini pasti hanya bercanda.

"Aku serius, Ichi. Aku tidak bercanda." Air mata Rukia tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. "Tanggal lima belas nanti, aku harus kembali ke bulan. Aku harus kembali ke istana karena hukumanku di dunia manusia sudah selesai."

"Apa-apaan ini, Rukia? Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?" Ichigo berdiri, membuat bianglala itu sedikit bergoyang. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Rukia tersebut. Ternyata semua kecurigaan Ichigo selama ini adalah benar.

Enam bulan yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Rukia untuk pertama kalinya, sekilas ia merasakan hawa yang berbeda yang terpancar dari tubuh Rukia. Selain itu, ia juga merasa aneh saat berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya tersebut. Semua pelayan dirumah tersebut menggunakan pakaian tradisional zaman dahulu. Dan hal yang paling membuat kecurigaan Ichigo bertambah ialah saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat siluet sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan paras yang sangat cantik saat ia melihat Rukia tengah memandangi bulan dua minggu yang lalu.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Selama ini aku tidak tega untuk mengatakannya padamu. Begitu pula pada Isshida_-san_ dan Hime-_san_. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih kalian."

"Justru akan menyakitkan kalau kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Rukia." Ichigo semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut. "Tidak, Rukia. Kita tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun dan oleh siapapu." Ichigo enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia.

Direngkuhnya kedua pipi Rukia. Wajah tampan Ichigo bergerak perlahan kearah Rukia. Deru nafas pasangan mereka, dapat mereka rasakan masing-,masing. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat. Menempel. Hanya sekedar menempel. Berharap bisa saling memberikan kehangatan dan sebagai tanda kasih sayang mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba bianglala yang Ichigo dan Rukia naiki berhenti. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, bianglala tersebut berhenti saat bianglala yang Ichigo dan Rukia naiki berada dipuncak. Apakah ini pertanda Tuhan akan menyatukan mereka berdua?

-OO-

Hari berganti hari. Tanpa terasa hari ini tepat tanggal lima belas Juni. Terlihat beberapa pelayan di kediaman Kuchiki mansion tampak sibuk. Begitu pula dengan sang pemilik mansion, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia bersama dengan para pelayan mengadakan sembahyang leluhur yang selalu dilakukan di Kuchiki mansion ini. Akan tetapi, sembahyang kali ini merupakan sembahyang yang istimewa bagi sang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik abu-abu itu. Pasalnya, hari ini tepatnya nanti malam, ia dan adiknya akan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Ya, kembali ke bulan.

Setelah enam bulan menemani Rukia, sang adik tersayang menjalani hukuman di dunia manusia, akhirnya hari ini ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Adiknya sudah terbebas dari hukuman sang Ayahanda hanya karena kecerobohan kecil yang dibuat sang adik.

Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan dengan sang adik. Pasalnya ia tidak tega melihat sang adik tercinta harus diturunkan ke bumi hanya untuk sebuah hukuman. Tapi apa daya, ia bukanlah Raja. Ia belum mempunyai wewenang untuk mengatur kerajaan bulan.

Byakuya melirik jam dinding diruang tengah rumah mereka. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, sebentar lagi ia dan sang adik harus kembali. Namun, ia sedikit heran. Kemana perginya sang adik? Ia tidak melihat adiknya tersebut di mension mereka sejak pagi tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Saat menunggu kedatangan sang adik dipintu utama, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia melihat Rukia, sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Tunggu. Apa barusan dia tidak salah berucap? Mesra?

Melihat hal tersebut, Byakuya segera menghampiri sang adik. Meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "Apa-apaan ini, Rukia?"

Pemuda yang berjalan disamping Rukia itu, berjalan sedikit lebih maju dihadapan Rukia. Seakan menyembunyikan Rukia. Melindungi Rukia.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku adalah kekasih Rukia. Atau bisa aku panggil dengan Putri Kaguya?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Byakuya.

Wajah dingin Byakuya berubah kaget. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ada seorang manusia yang mengetahui identitas asli dari Kuchiki tersebut. Dan yang paling membuat ia kaget adalah karena kehadiran pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang mengaku adalah kekasih Rukia.

Byakuya tidak menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Jangan bercanda, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Kau berbeda dari kami. Rukia tidak bisa bersamamu. Dia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Bulan. Dia tidak bisa bersama dengan manusia biasa sepertimu."

"Nii-sama, aku mencintai Ichigo. Ku mohon ijinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal di dunia manusia bersama Ichigo." Pinta Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Matanya terlihat sayu. Byakuya tidak tega melihat keadaan sang adik seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang di kediaman Kuchiki. Terlihat cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari atas langit malam Kuchiki Mension. Semakin lama cahaya tersebut semakin mendekat semua yang ada di tempat tersebut segera duduk bersimpuh tak terkecuali Byakuya.

Munculah sesosok pria dengan paras yang berwibawa dari balik cahaya tersebut. Dengan mahkota dan tongkat yang berada di tangan sebelah kanannya, dapat kita simpulkan bahwa pria tersebut adalah Raja Bulan, Ayahanda dari Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Ayahanda, mengapa anda turun ke numi?" Byakuya segera bangkit berdiri menyambut sang Ayahanda.

"Aku datang kemari karena kalian berdua, Byakuya dan Rukia tidak segera kembali ke Bulan."

Rukia menatap manik abu-abu sang Ayahanda. "Ayahanda, maafkan hamba. Hamba ingin berada di dunia manusia lebih lama lagi. Hamba jatuh cinta." Ujar Rukia mantap. Ichigo yang sedari tadi berada disamping Rukia, memeluk erat bahu mungil itu. Mencoba memberi ketenangan disana.

Sang Raja Bulan hanya menatap sang putri dan pemuda yang berada disamping anaknya bergantian. "Wahai kau manusia, apakah kau berani bersumpah tidak akan mencelakakan putri kesayanganku jika ia berada di dunia ini?"

Ichigo menatap sang Raja tajam. Tidak ada keraguan di kedua manik coklat madu nya. "Aku berjanji padamu sang Raja Bulan. Aku tidak akan mencelakai putri barang secuil pun."

Senyum tersungging di wajah Byakuya. Ia kagum kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan kau untuk tetap tinggal di dunia manusia, putriku. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak melupakan rumahmu di Bulan. Aku ingin kau datang mengunjungi kami setiap tanggal lima belas Juni untuk melepas rindu kami padamu. Ayah dan Ibu menantikan kunjunganmu, sayang." Ucap sang Raja bijaksana."Byakuya, kau juga aku ijinkan untuk tinggal disini menemani Rukia. Kau harus bertanggung jawab melaporkan keadaan Rukia padaku setiap saat."

"Baik, Ayah." Ucap Byakuya sembari menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang Ayahanda.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Istana. Byakuya dan Rukia, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan kau manusia, aku akan selalu memegang janjimu." Senyum tersungging diwajah sang Raja. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpelukan. Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Hubungan percintaan mereka terus berlanjut. Rukia yang seorang Putri Bulan jatuh cinta kepada seorang anak manusia Kurosaki Ichigo. Cinta mereka akan selalu abadi meskipun perbedaan dan waktu menjadi penghalang mereka.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note

Akhirnya saya bisa update fic lagi. Heheheh.

Dan kali ini saya update untuk memeriahkan IchiRuki Day buat Kak Ann dan Sakura, maaf baru bisa update sekarang yak. Wkwkwk. #sibuk_dengan_realworld.

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini? Minta kritik dan sarannya ya. ^^

Arigatou. 

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Arisa.


End file.
